


[Podfic of] three hundred sandwiches

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Want a sandwich?” he asks, cutting Tazer off as he starts to build up into an impressive rant about the businessman he got stuck next to. Tazer nods, settling down at the island and flipping through Patrick’s mail, even though it’s incredibly rude.</p><p>(Or: “There's nothing like unrequited love to take all the flavour out of a peanut butter sandwich.” -- Charlie Brown)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] three hundred sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1hMLfHg) [39 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/1v78vZv) [41 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 1:25:18

**Streaming:**  



End file.
